bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Geten
Fixing up the new page I created of the villain Thank you guys. I made the page, and I went back to sleep. I appreciate the fact that you guys have fixed it up for me while I was resting. And I realized that everyone fixed it. Me, Myself and I 16:24, May 31, 2019 (UTC) In the future, please try to refrain from creating character or Quirk pages until the official translations come out. DES 16:32, May 31, 2019 (UTC) His name is Geten not Apocrypha... exactly why we should wait for official translations. DES 20:35, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Cryokinesis We should refrain from using fan scan terms. Official viz translation uses the phrase ice manipulation instead. DES 02:55, June 1, 2019 (UTC) Geten's appearence In the latest chapter (240), Geten is on stage with "The Paranormal Liberation Front". Geten is the person with white(?) hair using a winter coat. Could someone change his/her appearance? Droddy (talk) 08:01, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Needs Updating, But Can't be...? So it seems to be revealed that Geten is in fact female, yet this specific page is unable to be edited for some reason? ShiverCold64 (talk) 12:01, August 23, 2019 (UTC) The spoiler policy dictates that information from new chapters be withheld until officially released. Geten was just revealed to be female and although it's clear that this is the truth. We only know this because of unofficial scanlations. Everything will be properly updated on the 25th when the chapter officially comes out. DES 12:45, August 23, 2019 (UTC) let me get this straight even thou no matter the translation is the image will be the same qe still have to wait for vizmanga to relase the same image������Facts over opinions 17:44, August 23, 2019 (UTC) :The page is still locked and need to be updated. Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 01:41, August 26, 2019 (UTC) ::In the newest chapter, I'm pretty sure Geten is female. https://imgur.com/a/bd9gCBh Cragy-paste (talk) 02:33, August 26, 2019 (UTC)Cragy-paste :::mostly likely will remain he until its proven otherwise, (stated words vs. visual) FirePsychic (talk) 02:35, August 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::Besides that, there's still info need to be added. Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 02:39, August 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::Should'nt the gender be unknown then? Why is Male even there if we don't know? There was never indication Geten was male either. I thought the default for not knowing was always unknown, like with Thirteen? HostLifeForm (talk) 02:48, August 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::::No, I'm mean forget about Geten's gender for now. The page still need's be edit with that's factual. Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 03:56, August 26, 2019 (UTC) :::Dabi calls Geten `he` in battle, in all honesty we should just wait it out because it will be proven eventually. FirePsychic (talk) 02:56, August 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::No, he never called Geten "he" actually. Thats only in scanlations (that usually take a guess on pronouns) the official translator even used non-gendered "they" whenever Dabi talked about Geten indicating no pronouns were ever used. Japanese doesnt usually have he/she in dialouge. It just seems odd that there was never indication towards the character being male or female, especially due to the coat, and yet someone put male without knowing. HostLifeForm (talk) 03:01, August 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::Also the official translator calls the character a female so theres that too. HostLifeForm (talk) 03:02, August 26, 2019 (UTC) :::I am aware of the non-gendered pronouns, but if you can post the link where the official translater calls them a female it can end the discussion. Also the `he` came from Dabi calling Geten `Iceman` in Chapter 230. FirePsychic (talk) 03:11, August 26, 2019 (UTC) ::: :::Actually, I'm pretty sure it was Mr. Compress who called Geten "Iceman." But yeah, we should probably just wait until confirmation. ShiverCold64 (talk) 23:32, August 26, 2019 (UTC) The official translator post trivia about the chapters each week on his twitter account: https://twitter.com/CDCubed/status/1165740307348017152 HostLifeForm (talk) 03:15, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Female? Is it confirmed that Geten is a woman? Megistos86 (talk) 08:26, September 1, 2019 (UTC) :The official translator of VIZ, Caleb Cook, posted it on his https://twitter.com/CDCubed/status/1165740307348017152 twitter. MALILITH TALK 10:10, September 1, 2019 (UTC) ::But he says that based solely on its appearance, not because there is a text that confirms Geten is female. Horikoshi has confirmed Geten's gender? Keep in mind that androgynous-looking characters are very common in manga/anime works, Geten can perfectly be a femenine looking man.Megistos86 (talk) 10:33, September 1, 2019 (UTC) :::A character can just as easily be a masculine-looking female. Until it gets elaborated on any further, we should go with the most likely option which in this case is that Geten is female. It can always be fixed later if need be. Damage3245 (talk) 11:31, September 1, 2019 (UTC) :::We have a source and a good reason to assume Geten is female. Gender-neutral pronouns were not made for writing pages and makes everything difficult to read. This effects more than just one page. It's better to assume one side in this case that Geten is a woman. It's kind of clear that she is. If that changes, later on, its an easier fix than gender-neutral programs. DES 16:27, September 1, 2019 (UTC) I called it. I knew it was too early to consider Geten a woman. Megistos86 (talk) 18:08, October 6, 2019 (UTC) : Called what? As far as I know, no proof has been provided. The person that did the edit said that Ultra confirmed that Geten was a male... but where is the page that shows this? I mean even if there is such info, shouldn't we at least say what page this info is revealed? Or better yet, the page in question actually being provided? Since I don't have the book myself, how do I know that this isn't a lie? How does anyone that don't have the book know? This is a wiki so it needs to actually provide these things. So if this really is the case, can somebody that have the book provide the actual page scan? ExcelCore (talk) 19:31, October 13, 2019 (UTC)